


Home

by AntivanCrowe



Category: Odin Sphere
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntivanCrowe/pseuds/AntivanCrowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ingway had always been enamored with the magical lore of the fairies and investigates their forest one day and comes upon an argument. Mercedes just wants to go home. Sorta AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to make more of this, but I started this on a prompt called "I wanna go home!" "I want to go to the moon sweet heart, but that ain't happening" .

Ingway was the son of the beautiful princess of Valentine. His twin sister, Velvet, and him were considered to be illegitimate due to her fraternizing with the enemy, King Odin. Yet, the people treated them as if they were legitimate. Their grandfather would rather have nothing to do with the children and ignored them. 

The kingdom of Valentine was prosperous and friendly with the fairy kingdom. Ingway was always enamored in magic. He studied magic in Valentine and was interested in the fey’s magical abilities. The prince took to the fairy kingdom and found himself involved in a deal of trouble. 

He traveled through the forest and saw not many creatures. It was inhabited by frogs, but that wasn’t anything he wanted to learn from. It wasn’t long until he found himself among a young girl and an older man arguing. 

“…Let me take care of it.” He could tell the young girl fidget as if she felt uncomfortable in his presence. 

Her blonde hair was carefully braided with a flower crown laying on top of her head. The White flowers framed her head and gave her an ethereal look. But her wings. Oh her wings! They were the most beautiful things Ingway had seen. They seemed to sparkle and follow her emotions. 

“But Melvin…I- “ 

“There is no need to worry yourself Mercedes.” 

“But if there are people who wish to kill mother- “

“I will take care of everything.” The way this Melvin spoke seemed to be filled with malice. 

The girl seemed to notice this as well as she backed up from him. 

“Melvin there’s no way that it’s true….” He sighed heavily as he stared at her.

“You will make a terrible queen after Elfaria has died. I’d thought to just use you as a figure-head, but it looks like you  
see more than you should.” Ingway should have left these fey royals to themselves, but something about this situation  
screamed that he shouldn’t. 

“Stop!” The Valentinian stood in front of Mercedes and seemed to shock Melvin as he hit them both with a blast. 

When Ingway opened his eyes all he saw was darkness. Bleak darkness. The blonde male heard a screech and looked toward the girl. She was frantically looking around.


End file.
